Hammer Down
by ipreferwestside
Summary: He's going to feel it tomorrow, but it's worth it. It's definitely worth it. He'd do anything to make his wife happy, and the look on her face when she saw her bike, the love shining from her eyes; it makes up for everything they've gone through. An 8x18 post-ep, posted in honor of Castle Pornado. COMPLETE.


**HAMMER DOWN**  
An 8x18 post-ep

* * *

Hammer down: _in motorcycle terms, meaning to accelerate quickly_

* * *

"Castle."

His eyes flutter open and focus on the smiling face of his wife, hovering over him. His lips turn up in a smile. "Hey," he grumbles, voice hoarse with sleep and use after three _very_ enthusiastic, and _loud_ , rounds. "What time is it?"

Kate runs her fingers through his hair and brushes a kiss to his mouth. "Late. Or early." She leans back, perches on his thighs. "Depends on your point of view, I guess," she teases, hands at the hem of the shirt she's wearing.

Castle slides his hands up her thighs and moves to sit up, then immediately flops back down on a groan. "Oh shit. How the hell can you move?" He's sore everywhere, and his wrists hurt like hell from using the cuffs in round two. And he isn't even the more…acrobatic…one. The position she'd gotten into when they were in the shower...

Kate giggles and slides her hands along his chest. "I'm more flexible than you. Anyway," she continues, climbing off him and taking his hands, "I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything since dinner. You want something?"

"I can't move, Kate."

"Fine, I'll bring you something," she groans, but the glint in her eye betrays her tone. She pauses at the door, hand on the frame, then turns and takes the half dozen steps back to his side of the bed. "I love you," she whispers, kissing him again, the swipe of her tongue against his bottom lip filled with the promise of more.

He watches as she leaves the room, hips swaying more than usual, and he feels the familiar stirring in his groin. She usually slips on one of his shirts after they make love, and tonight she'd grabbed the henley he'd worn that morning. Like all of his shirts it's too big for her, and it hangs just past her butt, the sleeves to her elbows and open collar exposing her clavicle, the temptation to nip at the sharp bones making his fingers itch.

His stomach rumbles, reminding him that it's nearing three in the morning and he hasn't had anything since the leftovers he'd scarfed down for dinner hours ago. He swings his legs over the side of the bed with a groan, muscles protesting, but the need for food - and his wife - overriding the aches. He's going to feel it tomorrow, but it's worth it. It's definitely worth it. He'd do anything to make his wife happy, and the look on her face when she saw her bike, the love shining from her eyes; it makes up for everything they've gone through. Well, almost everything.

The LokSat case hangs heavy over them, a shadow that they can't seem to shake, not while they know he's still out there. But they're making progress, and he knows the day is coming when they'll get that break. It happened with Bracken, he's confident that it'll happen now. Some day.

Right now, though, he pushes the case out of his mind, and instead follows the hummed melody that wafts through to him. Kate doesn't cook for him very often, but he'd noticed early in their relationship that she sang while she did. The songs she sings, or in this case hums, vary depending on her mood. Tonight, he realizes, she's humming _Under My Skin,_ a favorite of both of theirs. He grins as he pads through the living room, robe over his shoulders to ward off the early spring chill.

Kate has her back to him when he approaches, and his mouth waters when she reaches for a high shelf, and her shirt rides up above her ass. She squeals when his hands cover her hips, but as soon as his lips touch the nape of her neck she moans and leans into him.

"I thought you couldn't move," Kate teases, turning in his arms, her lips meeting his with a smile. Her fingers play with the collar of his robe as her tongue slips past the seam of his lips, and he welcomes her.

Rick shivers at the light scrape of her nails against his shoulders, and he tugs at her shirt. "I found motivation," he growls, nipping at her jaw. He nudges her legs apart with his thigh and slips his hand between them, his fingers traveling up her thighs until they find her wet and ready for him. "Jesus, Kate, already?" he murmurs against her neck, one hand hooking her thigh around his hip and the other teasing her entrance.

She hums into his shoulder, hips rolling into his touch. She threads her fingers through his hair and nudges him down. "Always, babe. Always ready for you."

Castle makes his way down her body with his mouth, tongue darting out to taste, teeth nipping at her collarbones, her breasts, until he straightens to meet her mouth again. He moans when her fingers wrap around him, stroking him to life, but when he bends his legs to line himself up she gives his chest a little push. "Kate-"

"Hang on," she interrupts, ducking beneath his outstretched arms and taking his hand. "There's something I've always wanted to do." Her teeth trap her bottom lip, and she grins and pulls him towards the living room.

Castle can only stare when she drops his hand and moves towards the motorcycle, and when she sits facing him, one leg propped on the gas tank and the other on the floor, he groans. "Fuck…"

Kate smiles at him, one finger circling her clit, and within a moment he's closed the distance and his mouth is on hers, one hand tangled in her hair and the other replacing hers between her legs. She finds his cock again and shifts so he can sink into her, and they both groan when he does.

The bike is balancing on its kickstand, but as soon as he starts to thrust it wobbles, and Castle has to grab his wife's hips to keep them both from toppling over. "Shit. You okay?"

"Yeah." Kate nudges his chest, and scrambles off the bike when he takes a step back. "I have an idea," she says, turning her back to him and leaning on the seat. She smiles at him over her shoulder. "Better?"

Castle just grins and strokes himself, teases her with his cock before sliding home once again. "Oh yeah," he groans, lips meeting her shoulder and eyes fluttering closed. "Much better."

Kate wiggles her hips, and when his hips jerk her fingers tighten around the seat of the bike. "Fuck, Castle, _move._ "

He does when she wiggles her hips again, sending shocks of arousal straight to his groin. The living room is soon filled with the grunts and groans that so often overtake them, the slap of their skin, and it's a beautiful symphony he will never get enough of. But right now, even as his blood boils and he feels himself getting close, as he feels Kate start to clench around him, he needs just a little _more._

And, judging by the way she chases him when he withdraws, so does she.

He feels her fingers against him as she touches herself, and his hand joins, slides through the slickness between her thighs until he's circling her clit. He gets an idea when she widens her stance even further; letting her continue between her legs, he grips her thigh and lifts, nudging until her knee is resting on the gas tank.

"Rick!" she gasps, reaching out to grip the handlebar, her knuckles white as he pounds into her.

He groans when he feels her shudder around him, their new position causing him to be deeper than usual, and he feels himself crest, his vision blurring and hips spasming as he spills inside her. He collapses against her back, forehead at her shoulder, clammy with sweat. "Shit," he breathes even as he slips out of her, "I'm glad you kept your bike."

Kate chuckles and reaches up, tugs his head down to meet his mouth for a sloppy kiss. "Me too," she admits when they part. She turns so she can loops his arms around her neck, and when he can't resist her upturned lips, she hums into his kiss. "Mmm, I think I need another shower. Care to join me?"

Castle grins. "Absolutely."

She takes his hand, leading him towards the bedroom, but when she crosses the threshold she freezes, stops him with a hand to his chest. "Wait... _after_ Batman?"

* * *

 _A/N: Any mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading, feedback welcome!_


End file.
